lonerangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Latham Cole
Latham Cole is the true main antagonist of the 2013 film, The Lone Ranger. The Lone Ranger 2013 Many years before the beginning of our story, Cole was travelling in the desert with his brother, Butch Cavendish, but they were injured and almost died. However, a young Indian boy named Tonto found them, and took them to his village to be healed. While sitting on the coast of the river, they found a silver piece in the water. They asked Tonto where it came from. When the boy wouldn't tell them, they gave him a cheap pocket watch. As the young Indian found that very interesting, he took them to the mountain where the river begins, where there are tons of silver, more than any white man had ever seen. Cole and Cavendish were blinded by greed. They took all the silver they could carry, and so that they could one day return to take all, killed most of the Indians. Tonto swore to have revenge on them for what they had done with his people. 26 years later, Cole became the CEO of the Transcontinental Railway Company, and was working on a project to build a railway connecting the United States- except the Comanche territory, as the treaty with the indians said. However, in secret, Cole was planning to build the railway into the indian country, so that he can take the silver to San Fransisco, where the bank would pay 65 million dollars for it all. So, he commanded Cavendish, who had become an outlaw, to make the people think the Comanche violated the treaty- so they would have a reason to build the railway into their country. Cavendish killed ranger Dan Reid, who knew of their plan, and with his gang, raided settlements of white people, dressed as indians. He also captured Rebecca and Danny, the wife and son of Dan Reid. A few days later, everyone thought the comanche raided the settlements, and wanted revenge. Cole finally had a reason to build the railway into indian country- he built a great bridge over the river at the comanche border, and told the people that the railway will travel all over indian country. He also sent for Captain Jay Fuller, a cavalry captain, and his soilders to punish the indians for what they had done. The cavalry raided the indian villages, and killed many of the Comanche. However, Cole and Cavendish did not know that Tonto, the boy who showed them the silver was still alive, and he was still planning to stop them in their evil plan. He was also accompanied by John Reid, a lawyer and brother of Dan Reid, who wanted to bring Cavendish to justice for killing his brother, and also wanted to rescue Rebecca and Danny, who were the captives of Cavendish. Tonto and John, seaking the trail of Cavendish and his gang in indian territory, where captured by the Comanche tribe. The chief, Big Bear, told John the story of Tonto and the two men who wanted the silver from the mountain were the river beggins. John knew one of the men was Cavendish, but didn't know that the other was Cole. When the indians went to fight with the cavalry, John and Tonto went to the mountain were the silver is, knowing that Cavendish will be their. John now wanted to stop the war and the corruption as well. They were right- Cavendish was their with his gang, and they were mining great amounts of silver. With some tricks, the pair defeated the gang and confronted Cavendish. Tonto wanted to kill him instantly, but John, thinking that that would not be justice, knocked the indian out with a shovel, and took Cavendish to Cole and Captain Fuller, tied with a rope. Cole was having dinner with Fuller and his employees. Rebecca and Danny were with him as well, as he had taken them from Cavendish previously. They now thought Cole was their saviour. Suddenly John arrived with Cavendish. Cole ordered one of his employees to take Rebecca and Danny to the supply car of the train were they were dining, and then went out to John. He took Cavendish over and invited John to have dinner as the capturer of the great outlaw, but actually planned to capture him. In the dining car, John told Cole of the mine he found. He also told him that it was Cavendish and his gang who raided the settlements, so the war is reasonless, and the railroad should not be built into Indian country. Cole then revealed his part in the affair to John, and told him he was the other white man in Tonto's tale. As Cavendish was with Cole, and Fuller sided with them as well, John was utterly overcome. Rebecca tried to escape from the supply car, but she was captured by Cavendish. John was taken to the silver mine to be executed by the cavalry. Rebecca and Danny tried to stop Cole in it, but it was useless. As Fuller prepared to have John shot, suddenly their was a whistleof arrows in the air. The indian tribe had arrived, and they were attacking. As the cavalry prepared for the battle, Tonto, who had awoken before the train arrived, helped John to escape into the mine. Though Cavendish tried to kill them again, the pair managed to escape him. Meanwhile, Fuller and the cavalry easily defeated the indians with their guns are modern weapons. Thinking all of his enemies are defeated, Cole prepared for the big train festival in Colby, where he planned to reveal his silver to the other shareholders of the Transcontinentinal Railway Company. He knew he would become a major leader when he gives the silver to the bank. However, John and Tonto had plans, too. The next day, a great crowd assembled in Colby to celebrate the great railway. After the speech of Lewis Habberman, the chairman of the company, Cole invited the shareholders to a little building to tell them a "surprise". He ordered Cavendish to bring Rebecca in, too. Danny was to stay in the train. However, Latham Cole was riding one of two trains on the final battle,then interrupted by Tonto which he talks with face to face then Tonto throws his pocket watch to Cole then leaves. A few seconds later, he realizes that he is falling off a blown up bridge with the train that he was riding into the river. He drowns then gets sandwiched between the ocean floor and the silver. Quotes Trivia *Latham Cole is portrayed by Tom Wilkinson *He's the first tycoon to be a villain *Cole is the brother of Butch Cavendish Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased